<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look around, look around by Flaming_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222086">Look around, look around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen'>Flaming_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Hamilton au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hamilton AU, M/M, Married Couple, Song: That Would Be Enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_queen/pseuds/Flaming_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At how lucky we are to be alive right now. </p><p>After talking to Igor and Marget Yu is regretful and Yosuke has something he needs to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona Hamilton au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look around, look around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Partner!” Yosuke shouts as he catches a glimpse of gray and waves him over. Yu turns around their gaze meeting before he starts sprinting over stopping just in front of the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke.” The gray head said softly. A moment passes and he pulls the brunette into a tight hug. A small gasp escaped his lips, his eyes widened, surprised at the sudden display of affection. Another moment passes and he returns the hug only to hear a small sob escape his partner’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner?” Yosuke questions concern laced in his voice. Yu just buries himself in the brunette’s neck taking in his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to say anything the brunette knows. He softly messages Yu’s back as he starts to sing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look around </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look around </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At how lucky we are to be alive right now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they were going to keep you for longer.” He whispers. Yu is silent, thoughts still clouding his mind. He should have stopped him. Yu is still silent, thoughts clouding his mind. He shouldn’t have let him duel. He should have reasoned with Minato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Yu said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... ” Yosuke stayed silent. It was stupid to do what they did. He knew he shouldn’t have stepped in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially with them getting so close to adding someone else into their lives.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But if he had the choice he wouldn’t change what he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I couldn’t let him talk about you like that. That’s what partners are for after all. ” He finally says. Yu started to counter but the sound of the train interrupted him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this at home,” Yosuke said, pulled away, and Yu nodded lacing their hands together. away and his hand gripping tightly onto the gray head’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They chatted about everything else during their train ride. Though he could tell Yosuke was nervous. Halfway through the ride, a comfortable silence fell through them. Yosuke’s head resting on his shoulder and his mp3 playing a relaxing song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour passed, and they arrived at their train station. He takes in the peaceful sight of Yosuke asleep. He kisses his forehead and the brunette blinks awake. They head home hand in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they get home, Yu starts, “Yosuke?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember the envelope I gave you during the duel.” The brunette said, staring at their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Yu slowly grabs the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm it was from the adoption center. It got approved.” He nervously scratched his neck.  He stared at his husband, the sunset making Yosuke glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known,” Yu said, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month or so.” The brunette buries himself in Yu’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke you should have told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote to the general a month ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I got a letter from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me. I could have got you killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sorry,” Yosuke smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I knew you would fight until the war was done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The war is not done.” Yu reminds him. He chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but you deserve a chance to meet your son.” He pulls away their eyes locking together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look around </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look around </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At how lucky we are to be alive right now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lean in meeting each other in the middle. They pull apart foreheads resting on each other. Yu can’t believe they’re finally going to be fathers. They’re going to start a family together and he was going to throw that away just for the war. Then his mind reminds him of why he’s been doing all of this, because of his poor family. This was the only way to provide for them, and to give them a good life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you relish being a poor man's husband unable to provide for your life.” He voices his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll relish being your husband,” Yosuke states with conviction. He sighs pulling away dragging Yu towards their garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that we are alive is a miracle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stay alive, that would be enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if this child share's a fraction of your smile.” Yu smiles at that. Yosuke beams, extending his hand out waving it in front of him. “Or a fragment of your mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look out world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit down at a bench by a small pond both laughing and smiling. The pond glows at night and a small breeze passes them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t pretend to know. The challenges you're facing. The world you keep erasing and creating.” Yosuke turns his head, staring at Yu’s silver eyes.  “But I’m not afraid. I know who I married. As long as you come home at the end of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need a legacy. We don’t need money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partner,” Yu whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could grant you peace of mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would be enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could let me inside your heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're already there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could let be a part of the narrative in the story they’ll write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay.” He cups Yosuke's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could be enough. And we could be enough.” They close the distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be enough</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had another rough draft and decide to clean them up a bit. I don't know if anyone really wants this au but it's been fun to make. Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling. Hopefully, you all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>